


The Infamous Dief

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Dief is so infamous that his name is huge





	

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the Ds6d_fanworks prompt: Infamous
> 
> Benton is standing guard and Bob is flying


End file.
